New is Not Always Better
by faynightraven
Summary: Yuki had finally accepted her feelings for Zero. But it might be too late. A new Student has become a guardian. As the girl becomes a bigger part in Zero's life, Yuki realized there is no room left for her. Will she follow the unknown path, and tell Zero how she feels, or will she watch in the background as the person she loves most is taken away from her. (Zero x Yuki)
1. Prologue

**(Authors Note: Yuki is kind of out of character. In this one, she's more head strong.)**

"Wait, what?" Zero exclaimed

"You heard me. We are getting a new student guardian. Her father used to be a hunter just like me," Kaien explained.

"Before you were going on and on about how we can't afford anyone to know about the vampires," Zero hissed, slamming his fist on Kaien's desk, causing his white hair to cascade over his eyes.

"Yes, but she already knows of vampires. That is exactly why her father signed her up."

"You don't just sign up for this," Zero growled.

"And why not," Kaien argued. Zero glared daggers at him, then stormed out of the room. Things had been tense around here, and this wasn't helping. Zero feeds upon me in secret. In order to prevent Zero from running away, I promised him that I would be his ally, and that I would kill him if he became a Level E vampire. I know that Kaname knows about it, but I honestly don't care. I just don't know if I would be about to do that. To kill the one person I care about most in the world? I know I promised him, but I don't know if I could do it.

"Would you like to be the one, my sweet daughter, to give her the tour," Kaien asked, batting his eye lashes.

I straitened myself up, "No sir. I have fallen behind in my studies. Let Zero do it. This way he'll have to get to know her" _And this way I can avoid him._ But I didn't say that out loud

His eyes watered, "You have grown up so fast. Come give daddy a hug," he began to say, but I was already half way out the door.

Walking down the hall, I used the moon light flooding though the window to guide me. I walked out on to the ground of the school and took my usual patrol. Most people would have found walking around in the dead of night frightening. I found it comforting. After a while, I heard some shouts. They were coming from fountain. I broke out into a jog. As I got closer the voices got louder and louder.

"Stop right there," I yelled, as I ran into the clearing. Instead of being some Day Class girls, it was just one girl. And Zero.

"Hi. You must be professor crosses daughter. I'm Anna," she said in an English accent. She was average height, with jet black hair and bright green eyes. "I was just telling your friend," she gestured to Zero, "That I am at the right place. I'm trying to find you father so that he can show me around here."

"He's supposed to show you around," I told her. Zero's eyes widened.

"This one? He's a bit of an ass, but I won't mind," she turned to him, "Shall we?"

Zero glared at me before ushering her along. For some reason, I felt a pang of jealousy. I shook my head, turned around, and continued my patrol. But for some reason, I wasn't able to get the feeling that this girl was going to change everything, and not in a good way.

 **This is the prologue. I hoped you enjoyed. I will be posting new chapters weekly, and they will be way longer. Please R &R. **


	2. Chapter 1: Change

"Yuki," I sat up immediately, tired and confused. Looking around, I saw the snickering faces of my class mate. I was in class great. "Sleeping in class again," I looked up to see glaring down at me.

"Sorry sir," I mumbled.

"Sorry doesn't-""It's my fault," said a voice from the back of the room, cutting him off mid-sentence. It was Anna, "It's my fault. She helping me out last night I kept her up to late."

looked at the girl then back at me, "No detention this time Mrs. Cross. But next time, you might not be so lucky." He moved back to the front of the room and continued another boring lesson.

I looked back to thank Anna, but she was already engrossed into a conversation with Zero. I tried not to get so upset. So what; he was just showing her around, nothing to it. Though, she's been here for the past three weeks, so I don't think she needs anymore help. They've gotten closer. I knew that one day a girl would come and catch his attention, but I didn't think it would happen so soon.

For the rest of class, I zoned off into fantasy land. When the bell rang, I gathered my stuff and was about to make a break for it, when Anna came bounding down the steps.

"Hi Yuki," she waved with one hand, the other being intertwined with Zero's as she dragged him with her.

"Hi, Anna. Thanks for earlier. You didn't have to do that."

"Of course I had to, mate," she smiled. "It's not like I had to knotgo that." She laughed, and Zero lip curled into a small smile.

"Knotgo?"

"Long story." She walked away, and Zero let out a breath.

"Annoying," he breathed. It was the first thing he said anything directly to me in the past two weeks

"What a knotgo?" I asked as we walked out of the class room.

"No clue," he looked at me completely confused. It took everything in me not to burst out laughing. "We have to go to the headmaster office. I don't know why, but Anna told me had to."

When we arrived Anna was already there. "My sweet daughter, how nice of you to join up," he smiled.

"What is this about?" I asked.

"Well, now that there are three of you, we need to work out shifts. Since Anna is new, and you can pretty much take care of yourself, I thought that Anna and Zero can work, every other night. That way, you all will be able to sleep." For some reason, I didn't like the idea of Anna and Zero working together every night, even though it is for work.

"No!" I yelled. Everyone looked at me, "I mean, now that there are three of us, we should all take shifts together, and that way we can cover more ground."

"Oh, don't worry. I can take care of myself." Anna said.

"That's not what I'm worried about," I mumbled. Anna exited the room and scurried down the hall. I and Zero were halfway down the hall when headmaster yelled.

"Tonight is your last shift together. Enjoy it. Also, Kaname wishes to see you," he said. I felt Zero tense beside me.

"I'll go tomorrow. I have to start my shift," I began to say, but Zero interrupted, "No, go onto your highness. We can take care of ourselves."

"What's your problem," I snapped at him.

"I'm just getting tired of seeing you throwing yourself at him," he growled, "It's kind of pathetic if you think about. You act like your strong and in control, but every time you're around him I see you fall to your knees," he said, his voice deadly quiet. I swallowed the tears threatening to fall.

"Your one to talk; I see the way you look at Anna," I began to walk away, but he grabbed my arm.

"Oh shut up! You can't- you don't understand- you just," he didn't even finish. He just stomped down the hall. I leaned against the wall and slid to the floor. What has happened to us?

I looked around from my spot on the roof. The sun was set, and the night class was in session. Zero and Anna were off somewhere doing who know what, and I was here, pouting like an idiot. Signing I set my head in my hands. What was I thinking? Arguing with Zero like that was only going make him more upset with me.

Down below I could hear some Day Class girls laughing. I jumped down, landing lightly on a nearby tree. There were three of them; idiots. If only they could just stay in their room, then everyone would have an easy life. Signing, I landed right in front of them, and put on my serious face.

"So what do you think you're doing out?" After a lot of complaining, I finally got them to go back. I was about to head back, since the sun was rising when I heard more laughing in the woods. Sighing, I walked father in. Instead of being more girls, it was just Anna and Zero again. Thank god. I smiled, but the smile slid from my face as I watched her lean forward and kisses him.

I sucked in a breath. I felt like I was about to throw up. Instead of pulling away, he kissed her right back, sliding his hand into her hair.

"No," I breathed, backing away. I stepped on a twig, causing them to break apart. They looked at me. Anna looked embarrassed, and Zero looked… pissed? "Uh, sorry," I mumbled, and before they could say anything, I turned around and ran. The tears that were threatening to spill poured down my face. My heart felt like it had been ripped into. I couldn't breathe. I feel to the ground and hugged myself as I sobbed uncontrollably. I lay down on the leaves, and watched as the sun rose over the horizon.

"Zero," I whispered, knowing that I was right. Everything had changed.

 **Hi! I hoped you enjoyed. R &R. **

**-FayNightRaven**


	3. Chapter 2: Roomie

To say that I was upset was an understatement. I swear there must be steam coming out of my ears, because of how furious I was. Handling Anna was one thing, but now that we were roommates, I'm not sure I can survive. I couldn't stand one class with her, so how was I supposed to stand all day?

"Looks like we're roomies!" She exclaimed, as she threw all of her crap on her bed. Apparently her roommate was tired of the her coming in after a late night of working, so she was now rooming with the one girl in the school that had the same schedule; me.

"Who's this?" she asked, picking up a picture of me and Zero from our first Christmas together, with Kaname was standing nonchalant in the background.

"Give me that!" I yanked it out of her hand, glaring daggers at her.

"Awe, you and Zero were so cute," she smiled. What I wouldn't do to slap that smile off her face. "I can't wait to ask him."

I slowly turned around and looked at her. "Ask him what?"

She tiptoed towards me, and said in a hushed voice, "Don't tell anyone, but I'm going to ask him out."

I felt my heart plummet to my feet. She couldn't be serious. Zero would never go out with a girl like her. She was reckless, and stupid. She was a human! But as soon as I thought that, I knew he would more likely be with her than me. Anger like nothing I never felt before coursed thru me. She knew nothing about him, of what he went thru, of his struggles, of this parents, of the fact that he was a vampire.

Or did she? She was a hunter after all. She had to know that he was a vampire, and if so, why would a hunter want to ask out a hunter.

"You do know right?" I asked her, looking her dead on, trying to see if she did.

"Know what, mate," she asked. She turned around and started to unpack.

"That Zero's a…" I stopped short.

"A vampire? Of course! I've been raised to kill those things since my child hood," She laughed.

"Then why would you want to date him? He's a vampire, as you said, and you are a vampire hunter. You're making no sense right now." I exclaimed, on the verge of shouting.

"I kill level E's and seeing as Zero is nowhere near that, I have nothing to worry about. Unlike my father, I know that vampires were once humans, and have souls. And if he did ever get to a level E," She shrugged, "I know what I would have to do." She gave me a funny look. "You don't like him, do you?"

"No, no, no. We're just friends. Always have been. You have nothing to worry about."

She smiled. "Good. Because when you saw me and Zero in the woods yesterday, you looked pretty gutted."

My mouth went dry. That's not what I expected. I striated up, and cleared my throat. "Well, it's almost time for the, uh, the, um Night Class to come out. I got to, uh, go." I shuffled out of the room, and as soon as the door shut behind me, I scurried down the hall.

….

I began to walk back towards my station, when I heard a noise in the woods. It was voices. There were three of them. And they were watching me.

"Is that he," One of them said.

"Yes. It is. I am sure of it." Suddenly, I was surrounded. There were two girls, and… Anna?

"What are you doing here?" I yelled, and then realizing how interpropiet I was acting, I cleared my throat. "I mean, there are strict rules that say you are not allowed to be out. Please head back to your bedrooms immediately."

"Relax mate," Anna said, "We're just going to see what the night Class is doing. There's no harm in that is there."

I gasped. What was she thinking? She's breaking the rules. If Zero knew…

Anna seemed to know what I was thinking, because she took a step towards me, and glared with eyes like slits, "Now, there is no need to go to Zero about this. You'll only upset him. Besides, I hate to tell him of what you did." Her accent was gone. Was she faking it? What is this girl's problem?

"I did nothing," I hissed at her.

"Oh, but you did. You ripped my posters off the wall, you called me a bitch, you told me that I didn't belong here, that I was ruining everything, that I stealing Zero from you. I have multiple people who hate the headmasters suck up of a daughter, and will agree with everything I saw. And who would believe you? I've already been telling everyone about how I feel like you following me and Zero, I told Zero how you scare me. All I have to do is say one thing and you are over. Besides, I would hate to have to tell everyone about what Zero really is."

I opened my mouth, as if to say thing, but I couldn't. There was nothing to do. As crazy as it sounded, I knew she could. She had all the power to do so.

"Why?" I whispered.

"Because it's not fair. I was a hunter my entire life, but my father never once congratulated me on my success. You, though, only stop a few girls from seeing the vampires. It's not fair. Zero would do anything for you, but you don't see it. You don't deserve it." For a moment, I could see strait thru her, see the girl who only wanted approval, but a second later it was replaced with a sneering teenage brat.

"What do you want," I said.

"First, I want the room. All of it. You can sleep someplace else. Second, I want you to leave me and Zero alone. You're only going to screw everything up. And lastly, you're going to step down from your place a guardian. The two of us can do it just perfectly fine." I stood there for a moment, and then nodded.

"Bye roomie."

"Awe, but sweetie you can't" my father said. I had just told him of my decision to resign from being a guardian.

"I'm behind on my studies, and now there are two of them to do it," I told him.

He sighed, sitting back, "Fine. But you honest can't expect me to find you a new room."

"I'll stay at your home until I find a new roommate." I told him, trying to keep myself together. Every step I took closer to his office, I felt my chest tightening even more, and now I could barley breath.

"Okay," he said. "Goodnight."

I only nodded my head in response. Leaving his office, I walked down the hall lost in thought. I should be fighting. He was my father, he should believe me. But that didn't mean Zero would. He already hated me, I knew that. And if Anna told him those things… I held in my tears.

I started to climb down the stairwell, Residence when I stopped by Zero.

"What do you want?" I asked him tiredly.

"What is your problem?" He hissed at me. I gave him _what are you talking about_ look. "Don't give me that look. You know exactly what I'm talking about. How could you do that to Anna?"

I felt my heart skip a beat. No, no she didn't, she couldn't have. Maybe it's not what I think. "Do what?"

In a flash, Zero had me shoved up against the wall, his face inches from him. "You hit her. I saw the mark. It doesn't matter if she would kill me if I were a level E. And why did you have to tell her about my past. You had no right."

I stared at him in complete shock. "I have known you for as long as I can remember," I whispered, tears spilling down my face, "We've been friends for years, but a new girl comes along and you believe the first thing she tells you." I looked into his foggy grey eyes, and looked for something to tell me that this wasn't it, that this was a joke, but all I got was complete serious. I knew what I had to do, and not because Anna told me too, but because it was the only way for me to move on "It's over."

He looked shocked. "What?"

"It's over. I don't want to see you, I don't want to know you, I don't want you to talk to me, I don't want you to even look at me. Leave me alone." I pushed him away from me, and I began to descend the stairs again.

Suddenly, I felt him pull me around and before I could even breath a word, he kissed me. I stood there shocked, not knowing what to do. Even in my wildest dreams had I ever imagined this to happen. I stood there unmoving, not knowing what to do.

A moment later he pulled back, and looked me dead on. His next words made my heart skip a beat. "It's not over till I saw it's over."

 **OMG! What just happened? Are Yuki and Zero together now? Will Anna tell everyone? Will they be able to make it thru in one piece? Find out in the next chapter called 'Vampires Suck.'**

 **-FayNightRaven**


	4. Chapter 3: Vampires Suck

**Chapter 3: Vampires Suck**

"It's not over till I say it's over." His words echoed in my head. I was speechless. What was I suppose to say? Thousands of thoughts tumbled thru my mind, too fast to decipher. He lips were so close and it was physically painful not to kiss him.

"But Anna-""What about Anna," Zero whispered, cutting me off, as drops of rain began to pour on us. "I don't care about her. I care about you, ever since I first met you. I don't care if she'll say I bit her."

"Wait, what?" I took a step back.

Zero sighed, and ran his long pianist fingers thru his bed head hair. "Yuki, it doesn't matter-""It does matter! Zero I love you, but you keep doing this. Shutting me out, pretending like I'm not even there, making everything sound like it doesn't matter, but everything and anything you say to me does matter. You have to tell me these things," I said desperately. Rain began to steadily beat down on us.

He had a look of restrain on his face, but he somehow managed thru gritted teeth. "She told me that if I didn't get rid of you, that if I didn't let you think I hated you, that she would tell her father that I bit her."

"Then we'll go to my father, and tell him. It's two against on."

"It doesn't work that way. Her father is chairman of the vampire hunter community. Two rebellious teens, one of them being a vampire, pledge there word against a vampire hunter- it's not worth and it doesn't matter." The stress left his face as took a step towards me, "All that matters are that we're are together."

"No!" I yelled, shoving him back. A look of hurt flash across his face. "I won't let you do this. They'll kill you. I can't be the death of you."

"Yuki, you won't-"

"Don't you get it," I screamed at him, "Even my own family abandoned me." I took a deep breath, suddenly feeling tired, "To love is to destroy, and to be loved is to be destroyed."I turned, and was about to make a break for it, when he grabbed my arm.

"Yuki, please," I heard a quiver in his voice, making my heart skip a beat." Don't do this." I stood for a second, my back still to him, and thought. All I could hear was the rain as it pounded on the cement.

"I'm sorry Zero, but I meant what I said; It's over," I choked out. I ripped my arm from his grip and ran. At the head of the path snuck a look behind me. Zero still stood in the rain, looking straight at me, right where I left. I couldn't see his expression from where I was, and for a moment I contemplated going back, but I just shook my head.

' _If you love him, then you'll let him go'_ I reassured myself half-heartily and took off running.

After awhile I looked to see that I was back at my dorm. I glanced behind me to see if Zero had followed me, and some small part of me hoped he did, but that part was crushed as I saw no one in sight. Sniffling, I walked back into my dorm building. Somehow I made it up the stair, down the collider, into my room, and under the covers of my bed. I knew I wasn't supposed to be there, I was supposed to be packing, but I would worry about it in the morning; I would worry about it all in the morning.

With Anna nowhere in sight, I tried to go to sleep, but my mind was cloud with thoughts. It wasn't fair. Why does this always happen to me? Why can't I be happy? Why does this world hate me? And why am I running away from the man I love? But then I remember; I know why; because I am a Guardian and the protection of the vampire race. I was being childish, immature, and foolish. But god, I wanted to be all of those things. I wanted to childish, immature, and foolish and I wanted to be all those things with Zero. With that in mind, I slipped into a fitful sleep.

I yawn into my hand as my teacher droned on about a book that wasn't even relevant to the lesson. After moving into my father's place, I spent most nights just staring at the ceiling, wondering what Zero was doing, going, thinking. I've tried to get to talk to him alone after class, but every time the bell rang, Anna would grab Zero and be out the door before I could even stand. I know I should have gotten over him, but it's only been a month and I've known him all my life; you can't just forget that.

"We will be doing partner projects this semester." The teacher said, making the classroom fill with excitement.

"Oh, do we get to pick out partners?" Anna yelled. "Because I already know who mine is." Her and her little posy automatically broke into fits of giggles, all looking at Zero who just glared daggers into his paper, looking miserable and pissed.

"No," He snapped back sternly, making them go silent, which made me grin like a mad man, "As I was saying, you will be doing partner projects this semester, but they will be of my choosing." A chorus of 'Awe' went around the room.

He began reading off the list of partners, as I began to drift back to sleep, only to wake back up when he called mine. "Yuki and Zero will be working to getter on Project Number eleven. You two can take a spot at the back of the class to begin your work." I sat there shocked. He couldn't be serious?

"I can't work with her," Zero yelled to the teacher.

"And why not?"

Zero sent me an apologetic look, leaving me confused till I heard what he said. "I don't work with sluts." The whole class went silent.

I sat in my set, jaw to the floor. Did he really just say that? Anna must be making him say that. I looked in her direction, but she looked just as shocked as I was.

"Zero, go to the headmaster office immediately."

Zero stood abruptly, making his chair screech backwards. "Gladly." He stormed out of the class, not even glancing at me. I stood up too, and ran after him.

"Zero!" I yelled after him. He continued to walk faster, so I ran, and grabbed his arm trying to get his attention. He, in turn, whirled on me.

"What?" He yelled. I stood shocked at his rage. "What do you want Yuki?"

"Why did you do that?"

"I'm doing as you wished. You said that you wanted me to stay away. Well, this is me making it happen." He began to turn to go and I was about to stop him when I heard something whoosh by me and hit Zero. He stood for a moment completely still, completely still, before falling to the grown.

"Zero!" Blood was gushing from his chest; he had been shot. I look behind me to see who it was; Hunters.

"Step away or we will remove you by force." There were three of them, all armed.

"Why did you shoot him? He has done nothing," I screamed, rage beginning to overcome me.

"He has posed a threat to his classmates. We received a message from a fellow hunters child, Anna Gunther that he has fed on the headmasters child, and at the sight of the marks on your neck, we know it to be true." I was about to oppose, when someone grabbed me from behind.

"It's not what you think," I yelled struggling against my captor relentlessly and watched as Zero was taken away from me.

Once he was out of sight, my captor let me go. I rounded on them, ready to let out a stream of curse words, but they stopped me.

"There is nothing to fear. Because in a matter of hour, the vampire will be dead."

 **Cliffhanger! I hope you enjoyed. Sorry it took so long to update. Comment, follow, and favorite. I will make the next chapter longer and more interesting. R &R**

 **-FayNightRaven**


	5. Chapter 4: Salvation

I have always been a hard ass. I know it, you know it, this whole goddamn forsaken world knows it. And if you get me angry, it is like the kraken has been released from its cage. I have been angry before, but the rage that coursed thru me as I watched Zero taken away from will have to be the most retched thing ever.

Anger flooded thru my veins, and as my father try to console me with false promises about how this will all be better, it took everything in my to not scream.

"This is Zero were talking about," I said through gritted teeth slowly, trying to stop myself running out the door and begging the hunters to let Zero go. "He has been like a brother to me, a son to you, and a protect of this school and the students within and you cannot tell me that his safety is not your top priority right now."

Headmaster sighed, and put his head in hands. Fear began to turn in my stomach at his next words. "I'm sorry, but there is nothing I can do. He is threat to the students of the academy, and even if I wanted to let him go, the Hunters will never allow." He gave me a sad smile. "I'm sorry Yuki. I really am."

"No," I said, refusing to let his words get to me. " Zero is more than what they have made him out to be. I've seen the Level E's. One of the first things I ever saw was there blood red eyes and I could feel their anger, their rage, and their want, wanting to kill me, but when I'm with Zero, I don't feel that. I feel happy, and I will be damned if he is marked and killed as a Level E. Zero is _**not**_ a monster." I bore my eyes into my father's, searching for any tell tale signs that of reason, that he agreed with me, but all I got was sadness.

"Yuki, it's hopeless."

"No, it's not." With that, I stormed out of his office. Zero was my first friend, my first love, and he will be the first vampire I ever saved.

….

I groan as the pain in my neck grew. I have no recollection of where I was. All I remember was me and Yuki fighting in the hallway at school, seeing her brown eyes practically exploded out of her head, and then… nothing.

Rolling over, I heard a rattling sound of chains, and cool metal pressing against my arms and legs. Chains, made of silver.

 _Not my best moment_ I thought bitterly. Looking around, I could make out the shadows of slumped over figures, shivering, moaning, and one laughing hysterically. I was in prison. A light flickered thru the window on the opposite end of the cell, illuminating the space before me. I saw a flash of red eyes, and with a sowerful taste in my mouth I knew where I was. Level E prison.

"You're a bit young aren't you," Said a voice in the darkness. Whipping my head around, I saw a man beside me, leaning against the wall. I couldn't make out his face but something about him seemed familiar.

"What about it," I snapped, not in the mood for small talk. Suddenly, something occurred to me, "If we're all Level E's, why didn't they just kill us on the spot?"

The man let out a soft chuckle, then went into a horrid fit of coughs. Once, he had stop, I could hear the bitterness in his voice, "They didn't kill us, because no, that would be a waste."

" _Why_?"

"The humans are dominating this earth, kill us, creating more and more hunters. But did you ever wonder who was there to defend us, to defend Level E's or vampires who didn't want to sulk under the pathetically peaceful rule of Kaname Kuran There's somebody. That's why."

"You didn't answer my question," I growled frustrated. I had riddles and what I hate even more is not getting the answer.

"He means," came a voice from the cell door. "You are all the revolution of the vampire race."

I recognized that voice, They stepped into the light and I knew who it was immediately. It was Shizuka Hi; The woman who killed my parents.

"Recollecting with your brother?" She asked the man next to me. He sent a grin my way. It was my brother, Ichiru.


	6. Chapter 5: Brothers

I knew that every day people die, people are born. Everyday people feel joy, sadness and misery. And everyday people wallow in self pity, even though their are people who have it so much more worse then them. That was the only thought that kept me from breaking as I watched as hunters poured in the the building down below.

My father had refused to help me, but I wouldn't let Zero go. Not now. It was almost an hour before Zero's trial began. According to the information I managed to get out of Anna's scrawny friends, they were keeping Zero in the cellars below the building. I was about to just pronounce in there, but something seemed off. Why were so many people coming to see the trail? So many hunters who should be off doing their duty. That was when I noticed it. They weren't hunters. They were vampires.

Hundreds upon hundreds of vampires, many surrounding the building with the occasional hunter in the mix, which all seemed oblivious to the fact that they were surrounded by the very creatures they killed. I racked my mind for the reasoning behind it but came up empty handed. I had half the mind to go back to my father, and tell him what I had seen but he would think it was some idea I had concocted in my mind in order to have Zero's trail proposed

The sound of church bells brought me from my thoughts. It was now 7 o'clock and the sun was about to go hide for the night. I had go, and I had to act; now.

…..

"You're insane," I laughed. Ichiru looked at me with smug look on his face. He may be my brother, but that entire idea was idioc. "How do you wish to overthrow hunters, with the very monsters they are trained to kill. These creatures a mindless monsters who couldn't give a damn about what you have to say."

"Zero," Shizuka Hi said softly, a hint of sadness in her tone. I snapped my head in her direction, though I could only make out her form in the dim light of the cell. " The hunters are trained to kill one at a time, not dozens. Not only do we have level E's but we have the support of hundreds of vampires across the globe. They are coming here as we speak."

I took a deep break, trying to calm my temper. I wanted to laugh and scream at the same time. It's impossible. It has to be. How can they overthrow the Hunters.

As if reading my thoughts Ichiru spoke up, " There is more to what power you have than you know of, brother." I was about to ask what he meant by that when a person appear by Shizuka Hi. They exchanged quite messages between the two. "... An intruder….yes she's armed,and seems determined to get to him." Without even looking up I knew he was referring to me.

A girl? Who… Yuki. I caught the last part of their message which made my heart plummet to my feet. "Take care of her."

"No," I yelled, shooting up, only to be yanked back down by the restraints of my chains. They can't hurt her. They can't. "If dare touch a hair on her head, so help me, I will rip you and your army to shreds." I growled, doing my best to sound threatening.

Shizuka waited a moment, pondering it. "On second thought, bring her to me. I would like to see how this one reacts." I wonder why when I first met her as I child, I thought of her a an angle. This woman was the devil.

"No," I yelled again, but her silhouette had already retreated around the corner she was gone.

 **I am so sorry for the short chapter. The next one will be extra long I promise. Also, I know Shizuka, and his brother are a little OOC, but I'll explain why next chapter!Please R &R. I want to know what you guy think!**

 **-FayNightRaven**


End file.
